


now i’m getting kinda used to you

by inkspillz



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 5 times jupeter commited pda, 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, and the 1 time aurilkay did, inspired by one of buddy’s lines in 3.18, rating is for suggestive making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspillz/pseuds/inkspillz
Summary: five times the carte blanche crew interrupted juno and nureyev + the one time juno and peter got a taste of their own medicine and interrupted buddy and vespaorwhen buddy aurinko said “we've all had to put up with juno and ransom long enough.” i took that as a challenge.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. vespa ilkay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to my friend buddy (lol kinnie name) for helping me with being mean to juno, very hard experience <3

Juno sat leaned back in his chair, the crew’s eyes (minus Vespa’s, naturally) staring daggers into him.

Nureyev was draped over a chair, body calm and relaxed. His voice gave his actual emotion away when he spoke, “Juno, Darling, as much as you suit the spotlight, being undercover shouldn't require you to cause a scene that brings cameras directly to your face.”

“Well fuck me if I’m wrong, Ransom but you were the one who was supposed to be seducing the operator of those cameras.”

“And I was. However, when a lady dances with a prince he should expect many cameras on himself.”

Jet was trying to talk them down but they were both ignoring him, focusing their entire mind on each other instead, the tension between them thicker than any Jet could cut through.

Juno crossed his legs and leaned back further, “I was trying to get to the back of the room.”

Nureyev’s voice went higher, a sign he was losing his patience, “Well Juno, you obviously didn’t take the best route.”

“He is right Mista Steel, we told you to avoid the center, several times actually.” Rita’s high voice cut through their argument, and Juno rolled his head to the side to glare his eye at her. 

“Enough, we can deal with this in the morning,” Buddy turned her head towards him, ”Juno, you're going to listen next time.”

Vespa stood up and wrapped her arm around her Fiancée’s waist, leading her out the room. Rita and Jet followed soon after, saying their goodnights before heading back to their cabins for the night.

Juno relaxed, letting the tension in his muscles ease away. He found himself back in his own head, recounting all the incorrect moves he’d made tonight. Soft hands, ones he immediately recognised as Nureyev’s slipped above his ears and he leaned into them, the negative thoughts moving to the back of his mind. Nureyev kissed the back of his head.

“What happened to being mad at me for fucking up?”

“I’ve expressed my concerns, besides you made both a mistake and another opportunity.” He leans down, resting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder, voice leaving Peter Ransom and coming back to Peter Nureyev, “And darling? I can't be mad at you, no matter how stubborn you can get sometimes.”

Juno moves his hand to Nureyev’s face, moving it under his chin and guiding him up as he stands. “You've said it before, but goddamn are you a fool.”

Juno leans down, watching Nureyev's eyes flutter shut before he can feel his breath grow closer. 

They’re interrupted by Vespa slamming the table, “Almost done with your stupid little production of Romeo and Juliet? My favorite scene is Act 5, scene 3, don’t wanna miss it.”

“Ah, welcome back, Ms. Ilkay.” Nureyev replies with a smile.

“Die in a ditch, Vespa.” Juno retorts as Vespa grabs Buddy’s jacket from where she had been sitting earlier.

“You would be long dead in one without Bud to stop me, Steel.” She walks off, flipping them off until she rounds the corner, out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from ‘used to you’ by mxmtoon ^^
> 
> comments keep me going !!


	2. the ruby 7

Hands grip at Nureyev’s hips, pulling him closer.

Hands belonging to Juno Steel.

Their lipsticks are smeared together, gold and red, messy on Junos lips.

Sitting in a car they didn’t have much room to work with, and it delighted him.

“I know it goes against my own rules to reuse a cover story, but co-workers?” Nureyev whines to Juno.

Juno raises an eyebrow, “What would you suggest, Nureyev?”

“I’ll do newly weds once more if it allows me to so much as flirt.” He throws his head back, still pouting. Why shouldn’t he, the events of the night have left him starved of affection.

Juno takes the bait, pressing a kiss to his neck. “The infamous thief without a name, weak.” He mused, teasing.

Nureyev looks back down and smiles, letting himself go, no longer anyone but Peter Nureyev, “And? Dear detective, do you have a problem with that?” 

Juno slid his hands up his sides, causing Nureyev to shudder. Juno moves to work off the buttons on the corset he’s wearing, but Nureyev pulls his hand away. Juno looks up immediately, eye scanning him worried before opening his mouth. Nureyev doesn’t let him apologise, kissing him once more as he leads Junos hand behind him to the tie on the corset.

Dropping Juno’s hand he picks up Juno’s face with both of his hands, a small noise escaping him as the corset loosens. 

Suddenly the air feels much warmer, but Nureyev disregards it, writhing in Juno. Junos hand behind him and the other keeping him in place, Junos legs under him as he straddles them, Junos chest pressed against his own.

The familiar thrum of ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ plays in his mind. Juno hesitates below him and Nureyev pulls away from his mouth, wiping his lips. 

He quickly realises the song hasn't just been in his mind, that it was playing aloud in the car.

He looks at Juno, who’s cheeks have darkened in embarrassment, and throws his head into Juno’s neck. He presses a kiss there before finishing peeling off his corset and throwing it in the back, swinging over the console into the driver's seat.

Nureyev reaches for the volume, but it resists, “Ruby.” He replies sternly. The car ignores him.

Nureyev rolls his eyes, “Ruby take us back to the carte blanche.”

The car starts moving and the song changes to ‘The Winner Takes It All’ and Nureyev’s hands cover his face in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. peter nureyev stans abba thank u for listening.
> 
> comment if u think juno steel is a milf <3


	3. jet sikuliaq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am So In Love With Juno Steel.
> 
> contrary to the precious very suggestive makeout scene this is hurt/comfort sooo.... prepare ur emotions before continuing!

Peter held Juno like he’d leave again.

He cried into Peter's chest, breathing uneven.

Fears, doubts, and regrets poured out of Juno’s mouth.

Peter was scared.

Peter was often scared, but he never allowed himself to feel it.

Juno Steel made him feel a lot of things.

“Nureyev, Nureyev if you’d died after I left-” Juno sobbed, “If you’d’ve gotten hurt. If you had never come back.”

Nureyev ran his fingers through Juno’s hair, “I came back, I’m here.”

“Now. You’re here now, what happens after?” Juno looked up, eye red. 

Nureyev’s heart ached at the sight. Juno cried in his arms, clinging on Nureyev like a lifeline. And he lied, saying what he wanted to instead of what his debts would let him. “After is up to you, princess.” Tears burned in Nureyev’s eyes, he held them back, staying strong for Juno.

“I… I want to go to a hotel or rent a house. Away from any involvement in crime for two weeks. I wanna be with you without danger. How about that, love?” Juno smiled up at him, cheeks stained with tears.

“Oh, Juno.” That’s what broke him. 

Juno Steel broke Peter Nureyev.

Juno wiped the tear away as it fell from his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. I would love nothing more than to go on that vacation with you.” He pulled him closer.

Nureyev kissed Juno, their breath ragged and lips salted over from crying.

Juno’s bare leg slid through Nureyev’s thighs, warm as it pulled him even closer. They kissed until they were crying too much to catch their breath, muttering affirmations into each other’s mouths during the seconds they pulled away.

Nureyev was sure he looked a mess, but he found he didn’t care, not with Juno. He grabbed Juno’s hand, lacing their fingers and setting their hands between them.

“We should sleep?” Juno sniffled, hesitantly.

Nureyev let out an uneven breath, Juno giving his hand a squeeze, “I'll clean you up first dear, follow me.”

Nureyev pulls Juno up, dragging him into the bathroom. Juno looks him up and down and grins, “Hey, that’s my robe.” He tries to put on an aggravated tone but his heavy breathing doesn’t allow more than a few seconds.

Nureyev laughs slightly, “Thief, remember? Comes with the job.” He runs his thumb across a scar on Juno’s eyebrow before turning and wetting a towel.

Nureyev leads him to sit against the bathtub and slowly cleans Juno’s face off, allowing the dried tears on his cheeks to come off with his touch.

Juno looks absolutely gorgeous, eyes closed and relaxed. He trusts Nureyev, which makes him fight back tears once more. Water from the rag runs down his chest, between the ends of his robe, something he’d picked up wearing because of Nureyev, and he fet himself blush, kissing his nose quickly.

A door swung open outside the bathroom causes them both to jump, Peter into Juno’s lap and Juno falling into the tub. 

“Fuck!” Juno hits his back on the tub, making a noise loud enough Nureyev is sure it’s set off some kind of alarm. 

Someone approaches the bathroom door, left open and stares at the two in the bathtub, Juno coaxes Nureyev into his neck when he tenses.

“Hello there!” He beams, loud in his low voice. “Is Peter busy currently.”

Juno pulls him closer, “What goddamn time is it?”

Nureyev hears a rustle of clothes, “It is 2:43 am.”

Juno sighs in frustration “Yes. Peter is busy, everyone is busy goddamnit its nearly 3 am.”

“Maybe tomorrow then. Goodnight, Steel. Should I get Vespa for your eye tomorrow as well, it seems puffy?” 

“No. Goodnight.” 

Nureyev hears Jet turn to leave and the bedroom door open.

“Knock next time.” Juno yells after him.

The door shuts and Nureyev brings his head up, stepping off Juno and helping him up. They move to the floor as he finishes washing Juno’s face, Juno then cleans Nureyev’s, delicate and caring. They hold each other as they fall asleep, excused from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every comment goes towards healing the bruise juno definitely got on his back <\3


	4. rita

Nureyev watched the hands of the clock fall in the communications room, one after the other. He’d worked Juno’s comms which had not turned out as sexy and enticing as he’d hoped.

You see, Juno Steel was something of an idiot.

Though he loved that idiot with every ounce of his being, Nureyev worried for Juno. His reckless impulsive moves usually worked out, which astounded the others. But to Nureyev, it felt like the chances of failing rose with each victory.

Calculations were what he relied on, to keep him safe, to keep him alive. His calculations for Juno were diminishing, with each passing day, each victory, Nureyev worried for that inevitable failure.

The door opened and Nureyev looked up immediately, Juno stood smiling and confident in the doorway.

“Welcome back, my love.” Nureyev stood from the desk and slinked his way over, throwing his arms over Juno’s shoulders and draping his body against his lovers to kiss him.

Juno slid arms around his waist, “Hun, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing now that you’re back, dear detective.” He replies, breathing in Juno’s dahlia perfume.

“You’re all over me, Nureyev.” Juno pointed out, Nureyev went to pull away, embarrassed, but Juno’s strong arms pulled him back in. “Cred for your thoughts?”

“You just… Juno you scare me. You put yourself in danger, you’re reckless, you take impossible risks.” Nureyev is shaking, negative thoughts throughout the mission to Juno now in his arms, sending a rush through him.

Nureyev pulls away gently, “I’ve always worked like this, once this is all over you can set limits for me, direct me through my rough actions but fo-” He looks down to Nureyev thumbing through his wallet, “Hey! Nureyev no pick pocketing your girlfriend.” 

“I shared my thoughts, I think it’s only fair I get a cred, don’t you?” He felt his lips pull into a smirk, colour rising to Juno’s cheeks as he reached for the wallet in his hands. 

Nureyev pulled it away, teasing him and pressing a kiss as the detective stumbled past him. They played their little game for nearly a minute, laughing in joy, childish games the two had both never had the childhood for now being played.

Then Juno comes at him, and Nureyev hits a wall. Juno pins his wrist above his head and takes the wallet out of the other, grinning down at him adorably.

The door slides open and the two freeze as a high pitched voice inturrupts them, “So Mista Steel, I was thinkin’- Oh, boss. Looks like you’re thinkin’ too, have fun with Mista Ransom!” Rita giggles as she walks out and the door shuts once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter before the +1! buddy aurinko, love of my life, milf of all milfs, you’re up next.
> 
> comments make me rlly happy!!


	5. buddy aurinko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while, i started writing it last time i uploaded and deleted so many starts to this, but couldnt write more than a paragraph until today.... so yeah, i really like it and hope it was worth the wait!! <3

The hotel they’d stopped at was grand, naturally, Buddy had insisted on it.

Juno carried his heels in his hands as he went with Nureyev to their room. He swiped the keycard through the door, old technology, but it worked.

The door opened and the lights flickered on to a warm and inviting setting at the motion.

Juno made his way through the entrance hallway, throwing the shoes next to the end of the large bed in the center of the room. The general colours of the room were golds and whites, the room was large, with a kitchenette and sitting area.

Hands ghosted over Juno’s back and he leaned back, Nureyev immediately wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him.

“Juno, you mustn’t worry me like that.” Peter pouts softly into his neck.

Juno huffed, “The next time in a life or death situation I’ll be sure to find an exit with no risks.”

He walks to the couch, shrugging Nureyev off before collapsing on it leaving him standing there with a sense of fragility. 

Against his better Judgement, Nureyev steps forward, “Please, Juno.”

Juno’s arms enclose his chest, “Why do you always say my name like that?” Despite the body language, the tone his voice has is inviting, warm but with edges surrounding it.

“Because I love you, Juno. I need you to be safe.” Nureyev’s voice shakes.

Juno grunts dismissively.

Nureyev tries again, “Did you get hurt, dear?”

“No.” 

“One word answers, I am just so thrilled at this development.” Nureyev’s words fall off his tongue before he processes them, as carefree and happy as the aliases he takes.

Juno’s hands tighten on his jacket, a trench coat similar to when they’d first met.

“Juno,” He tries again, back to himself, back to Nureyev.

Juno’s hands loosen and he leans back. Nureyev makes his way to his girlfriend’s side immediately. His hand trail’s down his shoulder and catches his hand. He sits on the floor next to the couch, leaning his head into Juno’s back softly.

Then Juno laughs, “You almost got hurt, not me.” His voice is raw with emotion, nearly too painful for Nureyev to listen.

“I was safe, I was with Vespa.”

“And I was already in the room. Had you followed me you would've seen that exits had been limited to one, that everyone else was armed with guns. They had guns, you two had knives, if we’d gotten trapped in that room…”

Pieces clicked in his mind, routines he’d memorized, “They would’ve locked us in, it had been marked as a hallway on the blueprints.”

Juno turned over, nodding slowly. The hand he’d dropped in the process wrapped around his head and Juno pulled him in, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Peter heard the door open shutting with enough time for someone to slip through, “Does anybody knock around here? That door was locked.”

“Was it? I hadn’t noticed. If it was that easy to pickpocket one could hardly call it a lock.” Buddy’s voice sang, heels creating a harmony to her words.

Juno’s hand slipped down Peter’s face, “The fact it was shut should be enough.”

Buddy ignored them, sitting at the end of the couch, “I needed to make sure you were alright, taking care of this family is something I won’t fail to do, no matter how much I lecture you all.”

Juno and Nureyev exchange a glance, Nureyev interpreting the meaning for them, “We will be. We need time to calm down.”

Buddy lifts herself off the couch, “Then I’m counting on you to keep each other safe, darlings.”

Nureyev speaks on his own accord this time, but his eyes stay on Juno, “Vespa needs you, go to her.”

Buddy slips out of the door as quickly as she entered, leaving the two to themselves.

Juno sits himself up, reaching a hand to Nureyev, “C’mon we have a bed.”

Nureyev takes it, letting Juno lead him onto the bed, laughing as Juno forgets to unbutton his shirt and it gets stuck on his head, he pulls it down for him and unbuttons it, looking him in the eyes as he throws it off the bed. Juno smiles at him, big and dorky and Nureyev would follow him anywhere. Juno leans on his shoulder, reaching around to untie his shirt. And they take turns like that, taking care of each other, tonight there isn’t anything sexual in their motions, the intimacy they create is just safe. They don’t want it to be more, it’s perfect for the moment, as Nureyev finds everything is when he’s in love with Juno Steel. Eventually they fall into each other's arms, holding each other close as the familiar city sounds hum outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i was going to end it after aurinko left, but i had more to add and then let myself because god do these two deserve happiness.


End file.
